Lost Memories
by DarkKitsunecub
Summary: AU:Inuyasha very OOC. Alone in the dark, Kagome struggles to find her past. Along the way, she loses old friends, but gains new ones. And the girl with the honeybrown eyes and sweet smile helps Kagome find that not all is dark in the world. KagomeSango


**_Lost Memories_**

By: Dark little kitsune

AN: Cuz **Miss-tress-Kitty** told me to and to thank her for beta reading. Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha.

Chapter One: Beginning of Darkness

"I'm sorry to come at such a late hour…I know that you don't like to be awake when the sun is up." The man had come near noon and had called the lady of the mansion out of bed. "If you could please tell me your story like we talked about on the phone." The lady smiled, showing little fangs as she did and nodded. "I can't really remember my real name…much of my past has not returned after that night; but that might be for the best. I think that if I did remember I would want to go back but that's not an option that's open to me. I remember a few things from before like my age and some names… and all the things I was doing the night everything changed. But I'm so different from most of my kind."

A girl that looked to be about fifteen glanced at the man that had sought her out to learn her story. If you looked closer you would see that she had almost flawless skin of a milk white tone. She had the essence of innocence about her but if you looked in her eyes you could see that they had seen bloodshed, fear, hatred, and sorrow. She moved her hair out of her face, her finger catching on a silver tangle. It had changed from its ebony black color to silver after that night. The girl sat up a little straighter and prepared herself for the telling of her past.

"It happened on Halloween; a few friends and I were going to a party. I was fifteen and my sixteenth birthday was the next morning. I was excited especially because my date, Inuyasha, was going to ask me out. As we neared the house, Inuyasha pulled me aside telling everyone else that we would catch up later. The others just nodded and smiled, thinking that he was going to ask me out so we could be a couple for my birthday. He led me to a clearing a ways from the party. I hadn't dressed for being outside and only wore a plain black T-shirt and faded jeans. Inuyasha offered his leather jacket saying sorry for having to go so far, that he didn't want anyone to interrupt us. When we got to the clearing Inuyasha grabbed me and pulled me in to an embrace that was so warm and comforting that I didn't want it to end but it did and when he released me I hung onto his arm wanting, craving his touch again. I can still remember the thing that he said to me that night in that clearing when we were suppose to be partying, drinking, and having the time of our lives.

'_I want to be with you for an eternity. I never want to be apart from you.'_

"When he said that, I turned away. What he was saying was exactly what I had wanted to hear but something didn't seemed right. While I was thinking this, he came up behind me and put his arms around me- trapping my arms against my chest. He rested his head on my shoulder and waited for my reply.

'Inuyasha I don't know I…. I need time to think about this.'

At that point, Inuyasha started to nuzzle my neck.

'I'll give you an eternity to think about it, my love.'

"I didn't understand and tried to pull away but Inuyasha wouldn't let me go. Still holding with one arm he used his other to gently pull my head back, exposing my throat to him. From the angle I was in I only got a glimpse of his face before he sank his fangs into me and the pain began.

"It hurt, having the blood sucked out of your body. It hurts even more if you fight it and being the stubborn ass I am I fought with everything I had. But in the end it made no difference and when he was done, I lay limp in his arms, my head spinning. My breath came in gasps, my heart hammered in my chest, and it felt like my lungs were on fire.

"Inuyasha laid me down on the grass. By this time, I was shaking and there was a growing pain in my chest. I could feel the tears running down my face and I couldn't stop them. It sickens me to think of myself that weak but I was only human. Anyway, he laid me down and leaned over me, his once handsome face covered in blood, my Blood. As I lay there, I tried to call out for help but my voice couldn't get past a whisper. Inuyasha looked down on me and I remember him saying

'Your will to live is strong as will you be after your first feed.'

"Inuyasha wasted no time drawing a knife from somewhere and cutting a small slit in his wrist, he brought it just above my mouth, letting a few drops of his damned blood fall. As his blood entered my system, the pain came back ten fold. It felt like shards of glass were being shoved through my veins. I remember that I prayed for God to make it stop and then all went black."

"I have never felt pain like that since. Feeling your own death not only once but twice is a great amount of trauma. I don't want your pity but I want you to understand that this is one of the reasons that I'm not all that…friendly towards my kind or humans. There are in fact only a few of my kind that I can tolerate; let's see… Kane, Leo, Lain, and Gwen. Oh, I'm sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself; I'll tell you about them later. Hmm… let's see…oh yeah, when I woke up, I was in a dark room. There were windows, but they where not only boarded up but spray painted black. All the nights' events slowly came back to me and I began to panic, banging on the windows and trying to rip the door open. In the end all I did was dent the door and tire myself out. Almost a day later, Inuyasha came by. Upon seeing me conscious, he asked when I had woken up. I could have lied and told him that I had just woken up but this was the man that I had thought I was in love with so I told him the truth.

'I woke up yesterday. And what's the big idea locking me in this room all day with no food or water? Are you _crazy_?'

He did the last thing I thought he would do: he laughed and then still smiling, asked,

'Tell me my dear one, are you hungry? Thirsty?'

I couldn't answer him because I wasn't. It had been over 24 hours since I had eaten or had anything to drink, but I was fine. 'What have you done to me?' His answer scared me at the time, but after years, you kind of get used to the idea. 'I have done nothing to you except strip you of your mortality. I have given you eternal life, so that you and I may be together forever now." It finally sunk in. What he had done.

…Turned me into…a vampire.

TO BE CONTINUED…(bum bum buuuum….)


End file.
